


Basic Scene Skills and After Care

by IceSword46



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom!Abed, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sub!Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSword46/pseuds/IceSword46
Summary: Jeff and Abed's first scene together.“Yes."“Yes, what?”“Yes, Abed.”“Good. Good job, Jeff. Now are you ready to start?”
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Basic Scene Skills and After Care

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I accidentally celebrated the start of 2021by writing dom/sub smut. 
> 
> Since I have been writing the Collaborative Sexual Education series in chronological order I don't know if this is technically a part of the series, or even when this story takes place within the context of the TV series itself but oh well! 
> 
> I don't own them. No betas we die like the Hawthorne's

Jeff can’t stop his leg from bouncing as he sits at the edge of his bed, Abed standing in front of him. Abed has already directed him to strip down to his underwear so he’s nearly naked while Abed is still fully dressed.

Over the past few days of pre-planning the scene they’d figured out safeword, scene expectations, and what to do to make the after care as seamless as possible. So pajamas for the both of them are already sitting on top of Jeff’s dresser and a fresh set of bedsheets is set on the floor next to it, just in case. A bottle of lube and a few condoms are already in position on the nightstand for when they’re needed. The lights are dim and Jeff is fidgeting with the necktie in his hands, in case Abed wants to use it.

Abed glances down Jeff’s leg with a look of concern and Jeff wills himself to still. He’s not _nervous_ per se, at least not entirely. The nervousness is there, sure, but it’s being overshadowed by the excitement of what’s to come.

“Are you ready?” Abed asks.

“Yes,” Jeff answers.

Abed takes the tie from Jeff’s hands.

“So,” Abed begins. “I did a lot of reading, looked at pictures, and watched some videos in preparation for this. He idly runs the tie through his fingers and gently wraps it around his wrists as he speaks. Jeff is entranced in his spot at the edge of his bed. “I wanted to make sure that everything we did was safe for you when we did this. And here’s the thing” Abed pauses with the tie pulled taut. Jeff swallows.

Abed takes a step closer and taps a knee between Jeff’s own and Jeff spreads his thighs in response. Now that he was bracketed between Jeff’s legs, Abed sets down the tie on the bed. “I don’t feel comfortable with that, yet,” Abed admits.

Jeff blinks, not expecting this. “That’s okay, we don’t have to -” he starts.

“Shh,” Abed cuts him off by literally putting his index finger to Jeff’s lips. Jeff quiets. Abed quickly switches his fingers so that his thumb is resting against Jeff’s lower lip. Jeff’s mouth drops open automatically and Abed slides his thumb between his teeth. Jeff flicks his tongue against the pad of Abed’s thumb and sees Abed shiver in response.

Abed swallows and collects himself before continuing. “I don’t feel like I know enough about restraint placement to use them safely this time.” His thumb is still in Jeff’s mouth and he’s looking at Jeff with dark eyes. Jeff doesn’t know where Abed is going but he’s more than happy to let Abed take him there.

“So.” Abed lets his thumb slip from Jeff’s mouth and his hand slides down to rest at Jeff’s throat. Abed’s grasp is just slightly less than gentle, enough to feel it and make Jeff aware it’s there. Jeff inhales sharply, an unexpected rush of pleasure rushing down his body from his throat to his cock, and makes some sort of _noise_. “You’re just going to have to be good for me and do as I say, instead. Can you do that, Jeff?”

“Yes,” Jeff replies immediately, eyes still locked with Abed’s.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Abed.”

“Good. Good job, Jeff. Now are you ready to start?”

“Yes, Abed.” Abed smiles, the sweetness of it nearly out of place given the context of the room. Abed kisses him, soft, and steps back so that he’s no longer immediately within Jeff’s reach.

“Get fully on your bed, up against the headboard.” Abed tells him. Jeff twists himself around to crawl up to the head of the bed and he finds himself surprisingly calm and collected. He thought he would feel more jittery right now, and his nerves are definitely there, but his head feels quiet, centered. His crawl is controlled and he’s conscious of the feel of his bedsheets against his hands and shins. He settles himself at the headboard and looks back at Abed.

Abed is still standing at the foot of the bed watching him, his face inscrutable. Jeff can see the faint outline of Abed’s erection pressing against his jeans, though, so knows he’s being affected by this, too. “Put your hands behind your back, hands on your wrists.” Jeff does as Abed says.

Abed, instead of crawling up to Jeff, walks along the side of the bed and he finally takes off his shirt and pants. He takes the care to fold them and set them off to the side before finally getting onto the bed with Jeff. He swings his leg over Jeff to straddle him and the pressure against his Jeff’s hard-on is delicious.

“Now, how long do you want this to last?” Abed asks.

Jeff thinks for a moment. “As long as I can,” Jeff says with certainty.

Abed’s grin is dangerous. “I’m holding you to that. I’m going to touch you. Eventually, I’ll let you touch me, too. And _eventually_ , I’ll touch you where you _really_ want me to touch you.” Jeff’s dizzy with the possibilities.

“You’re going to keep your hands behind your back, right, Jeff?” Abed asks.

“Yes, Abed,” Jeff answers.

“Good.” Abed grips Jeff’s hips and kisses him, and it’s not sweet like the last kiss was. This kiss is heated, and aggressive, Abed pushing his tongue against Jeff’s lips and he opens his mouth without a fight. Abed’s tongue slides against Jeff’s before exploring Jeff’s mouth in full. Jeff already wants to get a hand in Abed’s hair. Abed lets Jeff return the kiss for a second before pulling away. “I said I’ll let you touch me when I tell you you can.”

Jeff nods. It’s going to be a long night. He can’t wait.

Abed’s mouth slides down to Jeff’s neck. The kisses are wet and biting and Jeff fights against the urge to buck his hips up against Abed’s by gripping his wrists together and letting out a loud groan. “If I were really mean I wouldn’t let you make a sound, either, Abed tells him.

“Please don’t,” Jeff can’t help but answer and Abed chuckles.

Abed returns to his task of scraping his teeth against Jeff’s throat. At the same time, his hands skim up and down Jeff’s chest and stomach, nails scratching against Jeff’s abs and thumbs flicking over his nipples. Any time Jeff squirms for more than a second or two, Abed returns his hands to Jeff’s hips and gives a subtle push back into the bed to make him stop. Jeff does so willingly each time so Abed doesn’t chastise him. After many, many minutes, Abed finally pulls away from Jeff’s neck of his own choice.

“How are you doing?” Abed asks. He still sounds fairly put together, to Jeff’s amazement because Jeff is already trembling.

“I’m good, I’m okay,” His voice is shaky but he’s confident in his answer.

Abed’s next kiss is soft again. “Good. You’re doing good so far, Jeff.” Each affirmation sends heat through Jeff’s already scorching body. Abed shifts himself to reposition himself on Jeff’s thighs instead of seated at his groin. His ass and erection press against Jeff’s own erection the entirety of the way and Jeff moans.

Abed ducks his head again, this time down to Jeff’s chest. He kisses all over Jeff’s torso, interspersing the kisses with dragging his tongue across Jeff’s nipples and down his abs. His hands are focused in Jeff’s thighs during this, rubbing up and down. Every so often his thumbs will slide inwards to just brush against the outline of Jeff’s now desperately aching cock. There’s already a small damp patch where he’s beginning to leak pre-come. He’s starting to feel the strain in his arms, most notably in his shoulders but Abed hasn’t given him the green-light to touch him so he keeps waiting. Abed does give a couple of rolls of his hips against Jeff’s thigh to relieve some of his own tension and Jeff feels some pride but really, the jealousy outranks it.

Abed runs his tongue from just above the hem of Jeff’s underwear up Jeff’s body, between his abs, his pecs, his neck to bite down on Jeff’s jaw. He kisses Jeff firmly on the lips before whispering, “Do you want to touch me, Jeff?”

“Badly,” Jeff rasps.

“You’ve been very good, Jeff, you can touch me now,” Abed rewards him.

“Anywhere?” Jeff asks, probably a little too much pleading in his voice.

Abed pauses, like he wasn’t expecting the question. After a “hmm” he decides, “anywhere but my penis. This first time is more about you.” He seems a touch conflicted about it, also clearly interested in relief of his own based off the grinding just a moment ago, but he holds strong. Jeff does catch the second implication that Abed also wants this to happen again, though.

Jeff finally releases his arms and does a few shoulder rolls to loosen up his muscles. His hands immediately go to Abed’s ass and he gives a strong squeeze, causing Abed to shudder and smirk. “Behave,” he warns.

“Yes, Sir,” Jeff answers, the words falling from his lips without meaning to. Abed’s eyes widen and flash, and his hips jerk in response. _Oh_ , Jeff thinks, and tucks that away for later. Jeff’s hands go up to Abed’s shoulders to pull him forward into a kiss. Abed allows Jeff to let his hands roam for several minutes: along his back, his stomach, his thighs, his face and Jeff takes full desperate advantage. He still doesn’t buck his hips, though: Abed didn’t tell him he could.

Too soon, Abed pulls back. “Ready for more?” he asks. Now, finally, he’s breathing heavily, Jeff notes. Maybe not at least as heavily as Jeff was, but it was something. 

“Yes, please.” Abed gets off of Jeff’s thighs, kneeling next to Jeff on the bed. His erection is visibly straining against his briefs and Jeff desperately wants to take it in his hand or in his mouth.

“Slide down so that your back is on the bed,” Abed directs and Jeff does. Abed moves again so that he’s between Jeff’s legs, a flashback to those last moments before the session started, when Abed was kissing him softly and asking if he would be good.

Abed’s hands run up the length of Jeff’s legs, ankle to thighs, the movement is slow and his palms are hot against Jeff’s skin. Abed grabs the hem of Jeff’s underwear and Jeff bridges his hips so that Abed can pull them down. Jeff’s cock catches against his underwear and as it smacks against his stomach once it releases. Abed’s eyes watch the movement and Jeff flushes.

Jeff’s hands are still resting on Abed’s sides and Abed takes them in his to guide Jeff’s hands over his head to rest against the headboard. “I do wish I felt more confident with restraints for this. But you’re just going to keep having to be good for me and hold them there yourself. Can you do that, Jeff?”

“I can,” Jeff assures him.

“I know you can. I believe in you,” Abed says. Abed stretches out to reach for the lube on the nightstand. He squeezes a small amount onto his fingers and spreads it until all five digits are covered. He gives Jeff’s cock a single stroke and Jeff’s hips bridge again, not intentionally, as he gives a cry of pleasure. It’s too much. It’s not enough. This is the longest Jeff’s ever been drawn out and Abed has still just barely touched him.

Abed then squirts a larger amount of lube onto his fingers. He dances his fingertips down Jeff’s shaft and circles around his balls a few times, before coming to rest at Jeff’s hole. “Ready?”

“Yes, sir,” Jeff answers. This time the response is purposeful and Abed’s reaction of a loud whine, is just as rewarding.

“Good,” Abed says, throat seemingly suddenly dry. With that, Abed’s first finger pushes past the tight ring of muscle, and Jeff cries out again, eyes squeezing shut. The slickness of the lube allows for a general ease of initial slide, though Jeff can’t help tensing up when Abed slides his finger back out and attempts a second push.

“Hey, hey,” Abed says gently and Jeff opens his eyes to see Abed looking at him with an intense warmness. “You’re okay. You can do it, Jeff. You’re doing so good, just breathe for me.” Jeff takes a deep breath and then keeps the pace of his breathing. He can feel himself relax and as he does, Abed begins to move his finger again. He keeps a steady, too slow speed, with his right hand while his left hand runs up and down Jeff’s thighs. His mouth kisses up and down Jeff's thighs wherever his hands aren't touching, repeatedly trailing up to Jeff's stomach for good measure.

“I’m adding a second finger, okay?” Abed asks, raising his head.

“Okay,” Jeff answers.

Jeff feels the stretch a little more, now, but Abed doesn’t change the pace of the movement at all. Even as Abed begins to scissor his fingers, it’s still so teasingly slow. Jeff wants more and tells Abed as much.

Abed _hmms_. “You said you wanted this for as long as you could, Jeff. Are you telling me you’re at your limit? It’s okay if you are. I’m proud of you either way.” 

Jeff lets out a deeply frustrated whine. “I can keep going,” he tells Abed.

“Just remember, you say _Greendale_ and we stop, no questions asked. Okay? You’re doing so good for me, Jeff,” Abed praises and Jeff’s back arches. He can feel the sweat dripping down his neck, trailing between his shoulder blades. “Just a couple more minutes and you’ll get more,” Abed promises.

Those next few minutes are terribly slow and Jeff finds himself starting to rock into movements. Abed presses at Jeff’s hips again, like when he wanted to grind up against Abed earlier, and Jeff takes the cue to stop. “Not yet, like I said, we’ll get there.”

Jeff gives another loud groan of frustration. He can feel the strain building up in his arms again. Abed smirks and without the warning Jeff got last time, Abed inserts a third finger.

 _“Ohhh fuuuck,”_ Jeff moans shamelessly.

“That’s right, just like that,” Abed says quietly, almost to himself, and that unintended response makes Jeff’s cock throb and leak again. Then, after a few thrusts of his fingers, takes Jeff in his hand. This time, the noise Jeff makes is embarrassingly high-pitched and watery.

Jeff isn’t sure how he doesn’t come at that, probably solely because he doesn’t want to let down Abed, but he has never wanted to come so desperately in his life. Abed seems to be able to tell this, because he doesn’t move his hand, just keeps a tight grip, for several long moments.

“How are you doing, Jeff? Are you okay?” Abed asks, the care in his voice a contrast to the fact that he’s very close to taking Jeff fully apart.

Jeff takes several deep breaths to help get himself back under control. “I’m okay,” Jeff assures him, his voice trembling.

“Good. You’re doing so, so well for me, Jeff.” Abed tells him in a similarly shaky voice. He takes the pause in action to apply some more lube to his fingers and Jeff sees a visible wet spot on his briefs now, too. The fact that Abed still has his underwear on is astounding to Jeff. He has to be nearly as desperate for release as Jeff is by now.

Abed slides his fingers back into Jeff with much more ease than when he started and sets a slightly faster pace. Even the slight uptick in tempo gets Jeff panting and writhing, his arms are shaking above his head and by now his hair is sweat-stuck to his forehead. He starts rocking onto Abed’s fingers and Abed lets him this time.

Abed begins to stroke Jeff again, only two or three strokes at a time before stopping again, just enough to get Jeff to feel some semblance of composure again before repeating the routine. Jeff loses track of time at this point. He doesn’t know how long Abed keeps at this, long enough to bring Jeff to a babbling mess and to actual tears. He isn’t sure when it happened but Abed’s voice keeps coaxing it through it with a generally steady voice saying, “you’re so good” and “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

“Fuck me,” Jeff finally gasps out. “Please, Abed. _Please_.”

Abed removes his fingers and Jeff feels the loss of sensation. He watches Abed pull off his underwear, grab a condom, and roll it on with shaking hands. Abed’s eyes are darker than Jeff has ever seen and Abed takes a second after getting the condom on to drink Jeff in.

Jeff knows he has to look like a fucked out, wild-eyed mess. He can feel that his face is flushed and is covered in a mix of sweat and tears. “You look amazing, Jeff. You’ve done so well. You can touch me now,” Abed tells him. The sincerity in his voice is too overwhelming. Abed pushes inside him with no effort after the amount of preparation and Jeff orgasms immediately with a literal sob. His trembling arms come crashing down to wrap tightly around Abed’s shoulders as he shakes through the aftershocks of his release. Abed kisses him, still whispering praises against Jeff’s mouth, as he sinks into him a few more times before coming with a wailing noise of his own.

Abed pulls out of him and lets Jeff hold onto him for several minutes as his tears and shaking slow down. After his breathing steadies out and he generally feels like he can sit upright on his own, Jeff lets go of Abed and rests himself against his headboard.

Jeff looks over at Abed. His face is red and glistening with sweat, his hair is disheveled, and Jeff can see the indentations of where his nails dug into Abed’s skin running up from his collarbones and disappearing over his shoulders towards his back. Jeff initially thought Abed was just complimenting him for the sake of the scene but Jeff thinks he gets it now because Abed in this moment is maybe the most incredible thing Jeff has ever seen.

Abed places a gentle hand on Jeff’s shoulder. “Are you okay for me to go get some towels to clean you off?” Jeff nods, refocusing on Abed in general and not just his face. “I want you to tell me,” Abed clarifies.

“I’m good,” Jeff assures him, and himself. Abed smiles and rises from the bed, padding across Jeff’s bedroom to the bathroom. Jeff takes a moment to admire the view before looking down at himself. He’s drenched in his come, splashed across his stomach, his chest, all the way up to his collarbones. His chest feels damp with sweat and he knows he’ll have to change his sheets before he goes to bed but he needs to rest first.

Abed comes back to the bed and presses a towel to Jeff’s neck. The towel is damp and warm but not too hot and Abed wipes him down with deliberate movements and care. “You did so good tonight, Jeff,” Abed tells him as he cleans off Jeff’s chest. “That was amazing. And yes, there are multiple layers to that phrase.”

Jeff gives a shaky laugh. “Yes, it was.” Abed finishes washing him off and sets that towel onto one he’d laid out on the floor. He takes a third towel and begins to dry Jeff off. Jeff feels like he should do this part himself but also Jeff still can’t fully feel his arms so it’s probably for the best that Abed is doing it for him.

Once he’s done, Abed bundles the towels together, taking care to keep the damp one in the center, and places them into the laundry basket outside Jeff’s bathroom. He then picks up the pajamas on top of Jeff’s dresser and sets them down on the bed next to him. “I’m going to go get you a drink, if you want to get dressed?” Jeff nods and Abed walks into the main of Jeff’s condo, still naked, Jeff notes with bemusement.

Jeff scoots himself to the edge of the bed and looks back where he had been laying. His bedsheets are darkened and damp after all that and he grimaces. He gingerly slides on the t-shirt and pajama pants. The fabric is soft against his skin and the carpet is plush against his bare feet. He takes a deep breath and then stands. His legs hold and he’s just started to pull the sheets from his bed when Abed comes back into the room with an energy drink.

Abed frowns. “I was going to do that.”

“I know. I, just,” - _wanted to help,_ he thinks - “wanted to get the new sheets on sooner rather than later,” he says. Abed nods and gets the fresh sheets off the dresser while Jeff finishes stripping the bed. Abed sets the new sheets on the bed and takes the dirty ones from Jeff so that he can take them over to the laundry basket, too. The two of them work in content silence to get the fresh sheets on the bed. Abed hands Jeff the bottle and he takes a hearty sip.

Finally, unfortunately, Abed gets dressed himself. He sits down on the bed next to Jeff, who leans into him. Once he’s touching Abed he starts shaking again, suddenly overwhelmed by _everything_ that had happened over the last hour or so.

“Hey,” Abed says, “hey.” He guides them so they’re lying down on the bed. He wraps an arm around Jeff and tugs him close. “I’ve got you, you’re good. What do you need?”

Jeff maybe should have expected Abed to be as calm and comforting for the after care as he was after the amount of research he said he did, but it feels out of character for Abed’s usual demeanor. Jeff appreciates it.

“I don’t know,” Jeff admits. “I think just this?”

“Okay,” Abed replies. “Take another drink and let me know if you need anything else.” Jeff does as he’s told. “Do you want me to start the movie?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Abed reaches over so he can grab the TV remote from the nightstand. He presses a couple of buttons and the main menu for _Back to the Future_ appears on the screen.

When Abed had asked what Jeff would want after the scene, Jeff only offered up an an energy drink and to unwind to a movie he didn’t have to think too much about. They both came up with a couple of options, Jeff remembers _War Games_ , _Space Camp_ , and _You’ve Got Mail_ all being potential contenders, before Jeff decided on _Back to the Future_.

They both sporadically quote lines along with the movie but are otherwise generally quiet. Jeff finds himself relatively relaxed by the time Marty ends up in 1955, the familiarity of the movie and Abed’s hand gently stroking his hair helping ground him.

They let the movie play through in full until the main menu screen comes up again. Jeff reaches across Abed to pick up the remote and shut off the TV. The only light that remains is from the lamp on Jeff’s nightstand and lights of the city filtering through Jeff’s blinds.

“Thank you, Abed,” Jeff says into the quiet.

“Thank _you_ , Jeff,” Abed replies.

Jeff could elaborate, he knows. Explain that he hasn’t trusted someone enough to tell them about this part of him, let alone engage in this with him, in a long time. That he’s never had someone be this present during the after care. That he’s never had a scene that powerful for him, let alone his first scene with someone.

He doesn’t say anything more. Abed doesn’t ask him to. Abed doesn’t say anything more. Jeff doesn’t ask him to.

Jeff doesn't know when he falls asleep. The last thing he remembers before drifting off is Abed's arm still wrapped around him. It's the best sleep he's had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the safeword was Greendale. I figured most of the negotiation and planning had already happened so I didn't include too much of it. Also I was getting tired and wanted to get this posted before I went to bed. 
> 
> Jeff Winger canonically has a praise kink, we all agree, yeah? 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, especially with this being my first time writing topics I don't have as much experience with.


End file.
